Stand my Ground
by Angel Of Darkness 003
Summary: What if things went horribly wrong after the battle with MaloMyotismon? Team members are taken away, trust is damaged and an enemy is hidden deep inside. What is going on? Who is behind all this and can the Chosen Children survive with their broken trust? Will have YAOI pairings but romance is not a focus. Please R&R. Rating may change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! This was the perfect chance to start my first ever multi-chap, so I decided to go for it. I have recently joined the Mega Prompts Challenge and this is for Quote #48: "It is our choices, Harry, that show what we truly are, far more than our abilities." ― J.K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. I'm a huge procrastinator though so if I take forever, that's why. But good reviews do encourage me haha._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue: Temptation<strong>

Armor digivolution. A type of digivolution unknown to most enemies that the Chosen Children have ever faced. This will be the beginning of something they have never seen before. Something that has never been touched upon.

Izzy was pacing around his room, unsure of whom to share his new discovery about Armor digivolution with. So many years had passed since the final battle with MaloMyotismon and the Chosen Children had scattered about, busy with their own lives.

It had been a strange ending to the final battle. Their digimon had been torn away from them that night, the gates closing as if they had never been opened.

He didn't even have any of their contact details and had never needed to have them. The only ones he really kept in touch with were Mimi and Tai. More so Mimi since she'd actually come on Skype every once in awhile and they'd get to engage in a video conference but she wasn't interested in this type of knowledge.

The truth was, he had never really felt the need to keep in touch with the others till Gennai had contacted him with new information about this type of evolution.

"Feeling like no one appreciates the knowledge you have, Izumi?" A voice spoke from his computer.

Izzy stared at the device. He would have thought someone was trying to contact him via Skype but he hadn't even signed into the social network.

"What? Who's there?" Izzy asked.

"Call me Akane," The voice said, although no video or image of the person speaking appeared.

Izzy crossed his arms. "How am I supposed to believe someone who won't even show his face?"

A laugh was heard. "Interesting. You really are smart. Very well. Sign in onto Skype and I'll video call you. Don't worry. You don't need to have me as a contact."

Izzy raised an eyebrow. This was too suspicious. However, he was curious and there didn't seem to be any harm in talking to this person. After all, what could a person through a video conference do?

'Plenty,' Matt's paranoid voice said in his head. 'Don't trust people who seem suspicious'

'Ah Izzy come off it already, just talk to the person' Tai's voice disagreed with Matt's instantaneously.

'Izzy, be careful' Sora's voice cautioned.

'Give it a go, Izzy,' Mimi's voice said. 'You're smart enough to figure things out'

Izzy shook away his friend's voices although thought with a fond smile if that was what they would really say. He hadn't been in contact with any of them in the last two years. Two years ago, he had last talked to Mimi and Tai on Skype. They were the only ones who bothered to keep in touch since the "incident". What had happened back then had broken them apart. Dragomon's attack on Kari, Daemon trying to destroy Ken's heart, Joe's...he shook the thought away. Memories he would much rather bury away shouldn't be bothering him right now. _No, I can't think of Joe right now. Or Cody. I need to focus on this strange woman._

However, his thoughts seemed to consume him once more. It was almost disappointing how they had all fallen apart. It didn't bother him too much since he was used to this, but sadly enough, he had actually gotten used to his friends' company. _My computer just isn't the same as Tai and the others being around. I hate to admit it, but I really miss them. _It almost felt as if he had shifted back into his older personality where he was obsessed with computers and didn't like interacting with people as much. Only now a part of him wished he could interact, at least with his friendship group.

Despite his second thoughts, his curiosity got the better of him and he logged onto Skype.

Almost immediately, the video call came through and no longer hesitating he answered it.

A young woman with short red hair and emerald green eyes appeared on screen. She looked a little older than Yolei.

"So why did you want to talk to me?" Izzy said.

Akane laughed a little. "Isn't it obvious? I want you to use your knowledge where it's really appreciated."

Izzy blinked. "My friends do appreciate me...we're just sort of busy with our lives now. It's natural since we're all growing up."

Akane frowned. "Does growing up mean forgetting what's important? You haven't forgotten them, have you?"

Izzy shook his head. "Not completely but I have gotten busy with my own life as well."

"That's no excuse!" Akane snapped. "Izumi, I can give you so much more than they can. A chance for you to quench your thirst of curiosity of the things around you. A chance for you to utilise all this knowledge and be appreciated for the treasure you possess."

Izzy raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to bribe me into working for you?"

Akane shook her head. "I just need you to do one thing for me and then I'll give you what you desire, that chance to utilise your knowledge."

"Oh?" Izzy said, waiting for her to explain.

Akane smiled. "I want you to bring Veemon to me."

Izzy stared. Of all the requests he was planning for her to ask, this wasn't it. He had expected her to ask for something different, like using his knowledge to hurt or defame someone she had been hurt by but hadn't actually expected this to have anything to do with Veemon. From her expression, he could tell she was referring to Davis's Veemon but why would she want him? Was this a past enemy of Veemon's that had been hidden until now? But Veemon came from the Digi-Egg of Courage, was that even possible?

Akane laughed. "Oh Izumi, you have questions don't you? Like why I'm after your friend's partner? The answer is simple. He wasn't always Motomiya's partner you know. He was mine."

"That's a lie!" Izzy said immediately. "Veemon came from the Digi-Egg of Courage, he couldn't have possibly been your partner." He exhaled through his nose. "I won't help you, Akane. My friends and I may have lost touch but I would never let myself be used by someone just for my own wishes."

Akane's offer was tempting and if the condition was anything outside of this, he might have accepted it but he was not going to betray Davis or any of the others.

Akane seemed to bristle. "Suit yourself, Izumi. You'll regret it."

Her eyes were cold as she ended the video call.

Izzy bit his lower lip, hesitating only briefly before dialing the number to the Motomiya household. He knew Davis had moved out of there two months ago but he could at least get the cell number of his former friend.

"Hello?" Jun's voice said from the other end.

"Hello Jun, it's Izzy," Izzy fidgeted nervously for a moment. "Could I...could I please get Davis's cell number?"

"Yeah, sure," Jun's voice was casual. "You and him did used to be friends after all. I'm sure he'd be glad to hear from you. Do you have a pen and paper nearby?"

Izzy smiled. "I can type it on my laptop. Please tell me." He quickly typed the number as Jun relayed it. "Thanks Jun."

"No problem," Jun said, hanging up.

He wondered if he should call the other but knew he deserved to know. Even if Davis didn't care about his new discoveries about armor-evolution, he would want to protect Veemon, wouldn't he? He wasn't certain about this but he had to try. Akane could try something.

Pushing this hesitation aside, he dialed the number. The phone was answered within a few rings.

"Hello?" A familiar voice said from the other end.

"Hello Davis," Izzy said, smiling to himself, relieved he had picked up. "I got your number from Jun."

"Oh hey Izzy," Davis said. "Been awhile huh? What's up?"

"Davis, do you think you could find a way to gather the others and meet over at my house?" Izzy said. "I can text you the address." He felt a pause at the other end.

"Why?" Davis said. "I mean, I could bring Ken over with me since we live together but I don't really keep in touch with the others you know? Especially since that night..." He trailed off.

Izzy sighed. "The Digimon aren't a figment of our imaginations, Davis..."

"I know that!" Davis said. His voice sounded defensive and like he didn't really want to talk about this topic. "Look, let's not bring them up okay?"

"We may not have a choice," Izzy said. He didn't want to scab at old wounds, he really didn't but with Akane...

"Why?" Davis said. "Why don't we have a choice?"

"Because someone's after Veemon," Izzy said. "She claims to be Veemon's old partner and wanted to use me to extract some revenge on him. I refused but she seemed determined. Whether I help or not, she might find a way to get to him."

There was silence at the other end for a moment. Izzy knew Davis was still on line for he could hear the sounds of his faint breathing from the other side.

"I...I'll see if I can get hold of everyone," Davis finally said. "But Izzy, the gates are still closed."

"I know," Izzy said. "I'm working on that part. Just find a way ok? Things always get done easier when we're together."

"Right," Davis said before hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone. Okay, this is the second chapter. Thanks for the advice on the first one and also I will be putting this fanfic up on AdultFanfiction just in case it has mature content. It has mentions of implied rape, but nothing graphic. Thank you to _**Charlie-the-Spider **_for betareading this chapter!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Broken Bonds<strong>

Davis put the phone down on the receiver, his hand shaking a little but managing to calm himself as Ken brought lunch back for them.

"Davis?" Ken said. "Are you alright? Your hand is shaking."

Davis tried to smile but it came off as a grimace and he sighed. "Not really." He was never great at lying to anyone, but especially Ken.

Ken frowned at this, setting the burger meals on the table.

"What happened?"

"Izzy called," Davis said. "He had some information about the Digimon."

Ken's expression tightened at the mention of the topic and a shudder left his body. Since that night, no one except Izzy ever mentioned the Digimon. He could still feel Daemon's touch on him and shivered more. "D-Davis, w-we d-don't..."

Davis sighed, pulling Ken into an embrace. He stroked his hair gently, humming in the other's ear to keep him calm, knowing he was recalling the events of that night. "I know that Ken...but it was about Veemon."

Ken paused at that, before exhaling through his nose, shifting closer in Davis's warm embrace. "What about him?"

"Someone's after him," Davis said. "Someone who's claiming to be his former partner and wants revenge."

Ken looked at Davis. His eyes showed concern and he knew no matter how much they tried to forget about their Digimon, when it came to their partners, they just couldn't stay back. He touched Davis's cheek. "Let's go then. We'll try and gather the others together." He stopped for a moment before continuing. "If it means helping Veemon, at least."

"Ken..." Davis murmured, a small smile gracing his features. _Ken's facing his fears for me...that... _To be honest, the gogglehead had no idea on what to think of that. Ken had always been special to him, but the thought that his boyfriend would push all his pain and fears aside for him seemed amazing. It was obvious that Ken didn't want to go back to being in contact with the others or want any involvement with the Digimon, but the fact that for him...a decisive thought entered his mind.

_I won't let any harm come to him either, his fears, his pain, I won't let it even touch him anymore._

Davis nodded. "Right! Jun is friends with Chiziru still so we can get a hold of Yolei from there. But what about everyone else?"

Ken thought about it. "I'm not sure. We could always call their home numbers, but that might look a bit odd considering we haven't done that in awhile."

Davis sighed, trying to think of a solution. "Should we just tell Izzy we can't get hold of the others? I'm worried about Veemon."

It was selfish but he didn't want to waste time looking for the others when it came to Veemon. For one, he didn't know if they'd be willing to help and secondly, they weren't really a team anymore. Things had ended the moment Cody and Kari were snatched away from them.

Ken squeezed his shoulder again. "Maybe. It might be best to try before we do that. We could send an e-mail on everyone's D-Terminals. I mean, we've kept our ones so I'm certain they have theirs as well."

Davis smiled fully now. "You're right. You really are the smart one, Ken."

Ken blushed a little at the compliment. "T-thanks Davis."

Davis shook his head. Usually he would have laughed at Ken's embarrassment but right now, worry for his best Digital Friend was weighing more on his mind. _Where was his friend right now? Why didn't he ever mention this? He had a former partner...no an EVIL former partner who had hurt him?_

"Davis," Ken said, the blush fading away as he looked at the other. "You're thinking too much." He frowned. "This isn't like you."

Davis hung his head, resting it against Ken's shoulder.

"Ken, what if that person's telling the truth? Why wouldn't...why wouldn't Veemon tell me something like this?" He knew he shouldn't doubt Veemon. The two had been as close as two blood siblings, heck they were closer than he and Jun were but at the same time, he had hidden something so big.

"Davis," Ken said gently snapping him out of his thoughts. "Does she seem like the type of person Veemon would want to talk about from what Izzy's said about her?"

Davis blinked. "What do you mean, Ken?"

Ken shifted in the embrace. "When I was the Digimon Emperor, I hurt Wormmon a lot. I kicked him around, I treated him like dirt, I…I abused him. Maybe Veemon's former partner was worse to him than I was to Wormmon." He sighed. "Worse enough that Veemon needed to be taken away from that partner or even…that partner was the reason Veemon was locked into the Digi-Egg of Courage in the first place."

Davis's eyes widened, his fists clenching at the thought that his beloved partner could have been abused. He would never hurt Veemon. Veemon wasn't just his partner, he was his best friend, his brother, nothing less than his own equal. He felt red flash in his vision at the thought that someone could have mistreated his best friend.

Ken seemed to sense his distress and tightened his hold around him, trying to calm him. "It's okay, Davis. We'll work it out. Come on, let's try and get a hold of the others, okay?"

Davis curled close in the other's embrace, remaining there. "Yeah…yeah." _Things would be fine._

* * *

><p>It was a dark, dimly lit atmosphere when Kari opened her eyes. How long had she been asleep? She didn't know. She didn't really understand where she was. It appeared to be a small room, and she realized it was really cold as chills ran down her spine. She realized she was wearing a low cut red dress and her face flushed at how exposed she was. Tubes were attached to her arms and she tried to pry them loose. The brunette scurried back as someone entered the room.<p>

"Who are you?" Kari stuttered out. Was it a digimon? No, the person looked to be a human being. It was a girl who looked around Kari's own age, who stepped forward towards her in an almost timid manner.

"Please relax Ma'am," The girl said softly. "I've just been asked to clean you up and remove the tubes."

Clean her up? Kari looked down to see there was a lot of wet liquid and blood running down her legs and her heart suddenly ached. Her head began to throb. What had happened to her? She vaguely remembered tentacles and hands all over her, inside her and shivered. The flashes were very vague, she couldn't see them clearly, but the memories hurt so she pushed them out of her head. No…no they had to stay away.

"Ok," Kari said, managing to keep her voice somewhat stable, although it shook. "Um, what's your name?"

"My name's Miki," The girl replied. "I've been in Sir Dragomon's lair since you were brought in seven years ago."

Kari stared at the girl. "S-seven years?"

Miki frowned. "Don't you remember?"

Kari shook her head. "Not a single moment. Just flashes of what happened."

"That's all she needs to remember," Dragomon's voice loomed inside the room. "Clean her up and bring her here."

Miki flinched a little at Dragomon's voice but then regained composure. "O-of course Sir Dragomon…" She turned towards Kari again, tucking her short red hair behind her ear. "May I?"

Kari's head was spinning from everything but she managed a nod. How had she gotten here? Where was Gatomon? Where were the others? She allowed Miki to clean her up, looking at her.

"I don't want to go to Dragomon," She admitted, fear churning through her. "Can you help me Miki?"

Miki looked at her, giving her a small smile. "I'm sure I can manage something."

Kari smiled back. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Davis and Ken arrived at Izzy's house just as he was finishing lunch. Izzy invited them inside and they sat in his bedroom.<p>

"Thanks for coming you two," Izzy said.

Davis shook his head. "Is Veemon okay, Izzy?"

Izzy sighed. "I don't know. Not if Akane has anything to do with it."

Davis blinked. "Akane? That's what his partner's name is?"

Izzy raised an eyebrow. "You've already accepted Akane as Veemon's partner, without deciding whether she deserves the title or not?"

Ken winced at this, already having an idea but decided to confirm anyway. "What do you mean by 'deserve', Izzy?"

Before Izzy could reply, there was a knock on the door.

Izzy looked puzzled. "Ken, I thought you couldn't get in contact with anyone else."

Ken shrugged, looking a little alarmed himself. "I'm not sure, Izzy. Maybe one of the others saw the message on the D-Terminal and decided to come help out?"

Davis smiled. "That's probably it. Maybe it is one of the others. I wonder if they've changed somehow..." It was odd that none of them had kept in touch, but somewhat natural after what had happen. He had just clung to Ken, not wanting him to become a victim to the World of Darkness or Daemon once more.

Mrs. Izumi opened the door and the three boys looked up.

Davis's jaw dropped. He had expected Tai or someone from the older team, but not from their own one. But it was him. The blond boy that he was never really all that close with. The one who he always argued with but now…seeing him after all these years, he almost couldn't believe it. "T.K.?"

* * *

><p>Mimi stood there outside Tokyo Tower. She had been standing there for a few minutes. This place held such fond memories of what her and her friends had been through. It was odd. At one stage, she wished for all the fighting to end, just so there could be peace. But now, she missed Sora and the others so much.<p>

Thinking this, Mimi chuckled to herself. "Guess I'm not afraid of breaking a nail anymore."

The brunette headed to the tower, shopping around for a bit before heading to the cafeteria. As she was heading out with food and drink, she bumped into someone, spilling her juice on their shirt.

"A-ah! I'm so sorry!" Mimi said, quickly reaching to grab some tissues from her purse.

"Mimi?" A familiar voice said.

Mimi blinked, looking up and found herself looking into the chocolate brown eyes of Tai Kamiya. For a moment, she became mesmerised by those beautiful eyes and felt as if she could stare into them forever. Tai had really grown up, both literally and figuratively. Realising she was staring at him, a light pink rose to her cheeks and she flushed.

"Tai," Mimi said, trying to cover her previous staring. "Long time, no see, huh?"

Tai gave a small laugh. "You're telling me. Wanna catch up over some lunch?"

Mimi smiled. "Sure, though we'd better do takeout, considering otherwise we'd have to sit on the floor."

Tai looked around in the cafeteria. "Yeah, this place is pretty packed. Well, I'll get some food and we'll head to the park ok?"

Mimi nodded. "That sounds great!"

Moments later, the two sat in the same park underneath the tree that they had when they were discussing on what to do about Myotismon in Odaiba.

"So how have you been?" Tai said. "It's been forever since I've talked to anyone in the team. I think the last time I talked was to Izzy through texting."

"I talked to Izzy once or twice too," Mimi said. "It's been awhile though. I've been great, moved back to Japan when my dad got his job transferred and Michael and I broke up."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that," Tai said sympathetically. "But I'm glad to hear you're back in Japan. Have you been in touch with any of the others? Like Sora or Jo..." His face paled and he went silent at the mention of Joe.

Mimi flinched slightly at the name, wrapping her arms around herself. Out of all the male DigiDestined, she had been the closest to Joe and Tai. Joe was like a best friend and had been her camp counselor who had taken care of her when she needed him around.

An awkward silence filled around the two of them. Mimi wanted to break it. The silence was cutting through her like knives, but she didn't know how. She had failed to protect the person who had always protected her. She had failed to protect those precious to her. Joe had always been there for her when she needed him and now when he had needed her, she had failed.

"I haven't heard from Sora," Mimi finally answered softly. "I heard from some of her friends though that she and Matt went through a tough phase, but I don't know any more than that."

"Oh," Tai said. "I hope Matt and Sora are okay. I'd hate for anyone else to be hurt because I failed."

Mimi frowned a little. "Tai, it wasn't your fault."

Tai hung his head. "If I had acted faster, he'd still be here, Mimi. So would..." He couldn't. He couldn't bring Kari's name to his tongue. Just having her in his thoughts was painful enough.

"That could be true for any of us," Mimi said sternly. "We all could have done more but we didn't. J-J...he wouldn't want us to blame ourselves. He'd also be disappointed that we all stopped relying on each other. He had the Crest of Reliability remember?" She huffed. She didn't know where her sudden confidence came from but honestly, she was sick of it. She was sick of everyone blaming themselves for something that wasn't their fault. They all could have done more. Honestly, she loved her friends but sometimes they could be so stupid. She was cautious enough not to mention Kari though.

Tai smiled at that, a light coming to his eyes that hadn't been there in awhile. "You're right, Mimi. I'm sorry. I guess us being apart has taken away some of my confidence."

Mimi stood up. "Then we'll bring everyone back together. We have to try Tai. I can't do it myself. I'll need your help. Will you help me?" She stood up and reached a hand towards Tai. "Let's do this for J-Joe ok?" She felt proud at being able to say his name without stuttering.

Tai laughed a little. Mimi was as blunt as him sometimes. For once, it was refreshing. "Let's do it then! Can't quit without trying can we? We're way too stubborn for that." He took Mimi's hand and stood up. "Mimi?"

Mimi frowned. "Yeah?"

Tai tilted his head to meet her eyes. "Why did you break up with Michael?"

Mimi sighed a little, looking away. "Is that really important right now?"

Tai took her hand. "I'm your friend, Mimi. You can tell me."

"He was possessive," Mimi said. "Too possessive. He thought I had feelings for J-Joe with how much I missed him. He just didn't understand. The bonds we all have with each other are unbreakable. He thought I was dishonest. He's changed a lot, Tai." Her eyes had dimmed slightly.

Tai pulled her into a hug. "Oh, Mimi. I'm so sorry."

Mimi smiled. "Don't be. It's not your fault. I do love Joe, Tai."

Tai blinked, staring at her. "Mimi..."

Mimi laughed. "But I love you too. And Sora, Matt, Yolei...I love all of you. So if he can't share me, then he'll have to find another girl." Her voice choked a little at that. It had hurt her with what Michael did but she had managed to gain control of herself and compose her emotions.

Tai rolled his eyes but didn't pull away from the hug. "Love you too, Meems." He winked at her, causing her to laugh more.


End file.
